


Useful

by Anonymous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bottom Kevin Day, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rare Pair, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, as a treat :), gaping, kevin gets pegged, maybe????, straight up porn, the girls show kevin a good time, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Thea,” Allison tilts her chin up towards the brunette, “Grab my strap, please.”--Kevin gets topped by the girls <3
Relationships: Kevin Day/Thea Muldani/Allison Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Useful

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this is super self indulgent, but i just wanted to write kevin getting aggressively topped by two beautiful women because he's such a bottom  
> this is literally nothing but filthy porn so enjoy i guess
> 
> \--
> 
> (also side note, i kind of hc allison as ace-spectrum and she just likes fucking kevin, but doesn't necessarily need the favour to be returned)

“Thea,” Allison tilts her chin up towards the brunette, “Grab my strap, please.” She says with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. Thea fetches the harness and bright pink cock for Allison, helping her get into the strap and tighten it around her plush thighs. Allison sticks her ass backwards, pressing against Thea’s body, and wiggling a bit in her grip. Thea giggles and slides her hands up Allison’s thighs, grabbing onto her hips and yanking her backwards. Allison gasps when her whole body is flush against Thea’s, perky boobs pressing into her upper back. Thea leans her chin over Allison’s shoulder, brushing her blonde hair to the side so she can nip at her neck. Allison sighs, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Thea sucking a mark into the sensitive skin on her neck. She slides her hands over Thea’s, where she’s gripping her by the hips, and Thea moves her mouth up to Allison’s ear.

“Fuck him good for me,” She says sweetly with a gentle lick to the shell of Allison’s ear. 

A smile breaks across Allison’s face as the words register in her brain, bringing her back to the task at hand. Thea nudges her forward, towards Kevin, who is whimpering and waiting on the bed in front of them, ass up and still slick with lube from the plug he had in him earlier. 

Thea reaches around Allison’s waist, brushing a dainty finger over Kevin’s loose hole, just teasing him. She giggles when Kevin twitches and gasps; such a small, gentle touch, but it makes Kevin wilt with desire. 

Her fingers travel down his ass and over his balls. She grips the base of his cock tightly, giving him a single stroke before moving her fingers back up to his ass. She pokes her finger into Kevin’s hole, testing him to see if he’s ready for Allison. Kevin shudders at the intrusion, his back curving up and muscles tensing. Thea presses a second finger into him and spreads them, stretching Kevin open, and watching the pink muscle glisten with lube. Allison reaches out to touch, holding Kevin’s ass open with one hand, her nails digging into his flesh, no doubt making marks that he’s bound to love later. Thea slowly pulls her fingers out of him, stretching him as she goes, and digging a thumbnail into the skin right under his balls. 

“Ah,” Kevin pants, the muscles in his back tensing and contracting as Thea teases him and plays with him. Allison giggles at Kevin’s little moans; they’re music to her ears. She loves to hear him cry out while she plays with him. 

“He’s ready for you, babe,” Thea taps Allison’s hip once she’s finally pulled her fingers all the way out of Kevin’s ass. 

Kevin tenses, hearing those words. He knows he’s about to get fucked hard. Allison looks sweet and gentle on the outside but she is ruthless with the strap, always giving Kevin her best and making him moan until he can’t anymore. 

Allison digs her fingernails into the skin on Kevin’s ass, holding his hole open, as Thea grabs the base of the hot pink cock and lines it up with Kevin’s hole. 

It’s so intimate, doing it like this. Kevin, so open and willing and  _ needy _ ; and Thea, dominant and soothing, helping them both through it. Thea feeds the plastic cock into Kevin’s hole until there’s only an inch left. She releases her grip on the strap and places a soothing hand on Kevin’s back, rubbing a circle into tanned skin. 

As soon as Thea releases the cock, Allison fucks the rest of the way into Kevin. She slaps his ass, and he moans, lewdly, into the room. 

“Good boy,” Thea praises, her gentle hand still resting on his lower back, “So good for us.” 

Allison thrusts into him lazily, raking her fingernails down his back and leaving little pink trails in their wake. Thea slaps Allison’s ass with her other hand, “Don’t be stingy, give him what he wants.” 

That’s all the encouragement that she needs. Allison curls her manicured hands around Kevin’s waist and fucks into him hard and fast, her thighs hitting the back of Kevin’s ass. Thea moves to the side of them, pressing down on Kevin’s back and giving Allison a better angle to fuck into him. 

“Look at that arch,” Thea admires Kevin’s body, running a hand down his spine and smacking his ass. “Fuck,” She hisses, curling a hand around Kevin’s shoulder and trailing a long finger around the collar that he’s wearing. “So sexy,” She murmurs, shifting again so she’s sitting in front of Kevin. She pushes up on his shoulders, lifting Kevin’s upper body and scooting down so she is slightly under him, with her legs framing both sides of his body. 

Allison slows her thrusting to allow Thea to maneuver Kevin at her will. She slides her hands up Kevin’s back again, clawing at his shoulder blades and scratching him enough that he’ll have marks left over. Kevin’s face is now inches from Thea’s dripping pussy and she threads her fingers into his hair, tugging his face up so she can look into his eyes. “You want to lick my pussy?” She asks, innocently. 

Kevin whines and nods, his mouth hanging open, a string of saliva dripping from his open mouth. “Yes, I want to lick your pussy.” He gasps, barely able to form the full sentence with Allison fucking him like she owns him. 

“Fucking do it, then.” Thea replies, pulling his face down onto her wet entrance. Kevin moans into Thea’s pussy, licking and sucking, erratically, with little nothing on his mind except the taste of Thea. 

Allison presses down on Kevin’s shoulder, pressing his face into Thea’s wetness. “Such a fucking whore,” She groans, fucking into him so deep, she’s practically laying on top of him. “Eating Thea’s pussy while I fuck you in the ass,” She licks a stripe across Kevin’s shoulder blade, curling manicured fingers into the back of the thick collar. 

“You love it, huh?” Thea gasps out, brushing her fingers through Kevin’s hair. 

Kevin does his best to nod with his face buried in Thea’s wetness, letting out a strangled moan when Allison pulls off of him suddenly. 

She leans backwards, watching as her hot pink cock slips out of his hole. Kevin moans into Thea’s pussy at the sudden emptiness, gaping and clenching around nothing. “Fuck,” He gasps, pulling his face off of Thea for just a second, before she pushes him back down onto her. 

“Did I say you could stop?” Thea spits at him, moving her hips and rubbing her pussy over Kevin’s face. Kevin looks up at her and eagerly sucks on her clit again, quickly falling back into his role, doing what Thea tells him to. 

Allison slaps Kevin’s ass, grabbing a handful of the plump flesh and holding his ass open. “Fuck,” She mumbles, admiring Kevin’s hole clenching around nothing, his hips wiggling slightly under Allison’s hands. “You’re so fucking sexy,” She growls, bending down to spit onto his gaping hole, rubbing the wetness and slipping two fingers into him, teasing him. She curls her fingers, pressing at his prostate and making him moan once again. 

Allison slips her fingers out of him, quickly replacing them with her hot pink cock, fucking into him at a brutal pace. Kevin jolts forward, falling onto Thea and moaning wildly. 

Thea snarls and tugs on Kevin’s hair, lifting his head so she can look him in the face. “You’re so pretty with my pussy all over your face,” She says, tugging on Kevin’s hair and curling a finger under his chin, inspecting his messy face. “But you know I hate it when you’re sloppy.” She says and slaps him. Kevin groans and his mouth drops open; he loves it when she’s sweet and rough at the same time.

“Fuck,” Kevin gasps out, and Thea can see tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, are you gonna cry?” Thea mocks, a smile blooming on her face, “Allison he’s crying!” Her eyes flick to Allison, then back down to Kevin’s wet face. “You poor baby, Allison’s fucking you so hard it brings you to tears,” She sticks her bottom lip out at him in a mocking frown. “Aww, maybe if you eat my pussy you’ll feel better.” She drops his face and leans back, presenting her wet pussy for him again, waiting for him to start licking. Kevin does so, but not before a weak moan, pulled from his lips by a rough thrust from Allison. 

Thea moans and holds Kevin’s face to her entrance, rubbing herself against him and getting him all wet with her slick. “You like being Allison’s little fuck toy?” Thea gasps, staring down at Kevin’s blushing face. 

Kevin moans again, his mouth hanging open over Thea’s pussy. “Fuck,” He gasps out, completely drunk from pleasure, “Yes, fuck, I love it,” He sobs, dropping his face into Thea’s pussy again. 

Thea moans and circles her hips, spreading her slick all over Kevin’s face, “Make me cum, you fucking whore,” Thea gasps out, one hand tangled in his thick hair. Kevin licks and sucks, fucking her with his tongue and loving the taste of her. “Fuck, fuck,” Thea pants out, her knees bending and her toes curling. 

Allison doesn’t stop fucking Kevin, but she’s watching Thea’s face twist in pleasure, as she approaches her climax. “Cum on his face, baby,” Allison whines, watching Thea lose it to Kevin’s tongue and Allison’s words. 

“Oh fuck,” Thea gasps, her eyes meeting Allison’s as she cums. “You’re so good,” She breathes out, panting heavily from her orgasm. “Such a good boy, Kevin. Fuck.” She says the words to Kevin, but she’s staring at Allison the whole time, her mouth hanging open in pleasure. 

Allison smiles at Thea and returns her focus to Kevin’s ass, speeding up her thrusting and making Kevin pant and moan and writhe. She slaps his ass and leans over him, fucking directly into his prostate and drawing a whine out of him. Thea giggles, scooting herself down so she’s further under Kevin, wrapping her legs around his waist and laying his head on her boobs. “Now that I’ve cum,” She trails a finger over his temple, “It’s your turn.” She giggles again and shoves two fingers into his mouth, holding his head with her other arm. Kevin moans, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

He’s whimpering, gasping for some release because no one has touched his cock, and he’s hard and leaking and desperate to cum. Thea seems to sense this and tilts her head, two of her fingers still in Kevin’s mouth. “So needy,” She mumbles and scoots herself farther under him, both of their bodies jolting together as Allison keeps fucking into him. Kevin’s cock is dripping precum and leaking onto Thea’s stomach; Kevin whines just from the feeling of his cock resting on her hot skin. 

“Want me to touch you?” Thea asks, innocently, though she knows that the answer would be  _ yes, please, god! Please touch me! _ if only Kevin could manage any words at this point. Kevin nods as best he can, completely gone, his brain no longer functioning enough to communicate even the smallest word. All he can do is moan and gasp and drool. 

Thea doesn’t touch his cock, and instead trails a finger through the little pool of precum on her stomach. “Open,” She instructs him, squeezing his chin with her other hand. Kevin does as he’s told, although it’s like he’s doing it without even thinking about it. Thea sticks her fingers in Kevin’s mouth, feeding the salty liquid to him. Kevin doesn’t waste a second before closing his lips around Thea’s fingers and sucking. “Good boy,” Thea praises, watching Kevin’s lips on her long fingers. 

Allison slows her thrusting, pulling out for a second to watch Kevin’s hole gape. “Fuck,” She hisses, gripping his ass with a firm hand and slapping the plastic cock against his loose hole. Kevin whines at that, squirming on top of Thea and trying to get any kind of friction for his neglected cock. Allison slaps his ass again and slips the pink cock back into his ass, fucking into him at an aggressive angle. 

Thea laughs at the cute little needy moans that Kevin is letting out. She knows how much he wants to cum now, and Allison is teasing him so much with her games. 

_ Finally _ , Thea grips his leaking cock, pressing a sweet kiss to his temple; a nice contrast to how aggressively Allison is fucking into him. She only has to stroke him a few times to get him to spill onto her stomach with a strangled cry. 

“Oh, fuck,” Kevin gasps through tears, dropping his face into Thea’s neck and collapsing onto her. “Fuck,” He pants, and Allison stills behind him, rubbing her hands down his back. 

“Good boy, Kevin,” Thea purrs, brushing her clean hand through his sweaty hair, “You did so good for us,” She tells him, tender and gentle, nuzzling into him and holding him like he needs her to. 

Allison shifts backwards, pulling her strap with her and out of Kevin. She presses three fingers to Kevin’s hole, calming him down and overstimulating him at the same time. She leans over Kevin’s back, the strap on nudging against the back of his thigh. Kevin is breathing heavily, blowing hot breath onto Thea’s neck and gasping for air; coming back to reality. Allison presses a gentle kiss to Kevin’s back, nuzzling her cheek onto his hot skin. 

Thea only allows this little cuddle pile to go on for a few minutes, since she’s covered in Kevin’s cum. Allison is first to move, lifting off of Kevin and climbing out of the strap on. Thea moves next, nudging Kevin’s shoulder and pressing him up and off of her. “You did so well, Kevin,” She says, sweetly, and kisses the tip of his nose. 

The fog clouding Kevin’s brain has finally cleared, and he can actually form words now. “Thank you,” He breathes, lifting off of Thea with a muscular arm, though not a very strong one at this point, weakened from pleasure. 

Thea grunts and rolls her eyes; he always gets sappy about it afterwards. “Wipes,” She responds, gesturing to the side table. Kevin hands a wet wipe to her and slides into the bed next to Allison, tucking himself under her arm. Thea cleans herself off and joins the other two under the covers. 

Kevin snuggles in between the two women; beautiful, powerful, dominant. 

He’s so content; happy to be useful and to feel so loved by them. 


End file.
